


Вафли и блинчики

by fierce_cripple, lachance



Category: DCU
Genre: Crack, Humor, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джейсон: И куда исчезли мои вафли?..</p>
<p>Дик: В одном направлении с Тимом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вафли и блинчики

Дик: Но как, Альфи?..

Альфред: Видите ли, мастер Ричард, долгие годы назад в Богемии...

Дик: Не от сотворения мира, молю.

Альфред: Хорошо, семь лет назад в Италии...

Дик: Робином был я, Альфред.

Альфред: Вы так очаровательно занудны, мастер Ричард. Хорошо. Год назад, когда мастер Тимоти переживал подростковый взрыв гормонов и сопряжённые с ним проблемы в ношении костюма Робина...

Дэмиен: Фу.

Дик: Дэмиен, видит бог, я люблю тебя, но выйди.

Дэмиен: Меня здесь уже нет, боже, Грейсон.

Альфред: Так вот, если позволите, я продолжу, мастер Ричард.

Дик: Чуть меньше подробностей было бы замечательно.

Альфред: Хорошо. Всё, что вам нужно знать в таком случае – мастер Тимоти оказался большим поклонником серии игр «The Elder Scrolls».

Брюс: Господи боже, я не спрашиваю, почему не Барбара или Дэмиен. Но почему не Дик? Почему не Джейсон? Почему не кто угодно, кто не годится в отцы **мне**?

Тим: Понимаешь, я решил, что мне нужен кто-то с обширным опытом...

Джейсон: ...например, музейный экспонат?

Тим: И манерами, боже, Джей.

Дэмиен: ...я просто заставлю Дрейка испечь мне блинчики.

Тим: Он и так постоянно оказывался в близком контакте с моим нижним бельём, подумаешь, убрали посредника. К тому же, меня всегда привлекали военные врачи.

Дик: Ты «Шерлока» пересмотрел?

Дэмиен: Додд – Мохгиахти.

Тим: Дэмиен, сначала прожуй свои блинчики.

Дэмиен: Это был язык ассасинов, безграмотный ты уродец.

Тим: Эй, я красавчик! Альфред подтвердит.

Альфред: Мастер Тимоти несомненно обладает весьма... Выдающейся внешностью. Именно поэтому на нём костюм Робина сменил шорты на штаны.

Дик: Альфред, ну ты только что принизил нас всех.

Альфред: С учётом смены парадигмы мне придётся трактовать это, как флирт, мастер Ричард. Ещё вафель?

Дэмиен: ...Боже, Тодд, похлопай уже Грейсона по спине.

Брюс: Нам всем здесь крышка, если эти двое объединят **все** свои усилия.

Альфред: Вы всегда были таким проницательным. Чаю?

Тим: Дик, есть дела поважнее, ты же прикроешь меня ночью в патруле?

Дик: У меня остались дела в Хейвене.

Тим: Боже, нет, ты не понял. Я не про Готэм. Я про «Варкрафт».

Дик: Действительно, вряд ли Альфред займёт тебя на всю ночь.

Тим: Дик, ну не при детях же.

Дик: Тимми, малыш Дэмиен воспитан ассасинами. Едва ли он однажды станет задротом онлайн-игр. Правда, Дэми?

Дэмиен: Я тебе руку отгрызу, если она продолжит лежать на моей голове дольше трёх секунд, Грейсон.

Дик: ...А может лучше бы он в играх выпускал пар, чем на старших братьях.

Дэмиен: Ты мне не брат.

Дик: Ай-ай-ай. И почему тогда я хожу в твою школу каждую неделю решать проблемы? [пауза] АУЧ.

Альфред: Возьмите, мастер Ричард.

Дик: Что это?

Альфред: Экстренный набор. Бинты, антисептик, анальгетик местного действия, противоядие.

Дик: Меня Дэмиен укусил, а не песчаная кобра.

Дэмиен: Правильно, песчаная кобра тут Альфред, весь песок вдоль реки насыпался с него.

Альфред молча заматывает Дэмиену рот бинтом.

Дик: Просто у Тимми всегда было слишком много мозгов.

Тим: Просто кто-то в этой семье должен думать головой. И вот, что я подумал – если сейчас мы просто закроем тему моей личной жизни и нормально поужинаем, то Дэмиен не перережет Джейсону горло куриной косточкой, Джейсон не попытается воткнуть мне вилку в глаз – снова, и, соответственно, я не стану проезжаться по твоей гордости старшего брата...

Дик: Ты меня переоцениваешь.

Тим: Я твое досье из NIA выкрадывал, я оцениваю тебя объективно.

Дик: Зануда.

Тим: Логик!

Альфред: Зато вы наконец-то начали беседовать за ужином, господа.

Брюс: Едва ли происходящее укладывается в рамки светской беседы.

Альфред: Ну, что вы, здесь присутствуют по крайней мере два джентльмена, которые прекрасно находят общий язык друг с другом.

Дэмиен, уже размотавший бинт: ФУ.

Джейсон: Боюсь, малыш Дэмиен, если ты не перестанешь целиться этим ножом под рёбра нашего дворецкого, мне придётся заняться твоим воспитанием.

Брюс: Джейсон, нет.

Тим: Джейсон, ДА.

Дик: Джейсон, апорт.

Джейсон: Заебали.

Хор: ДЖЕЙСОН.

Джейсон: Ну не в три же голоса, что за акустическая атака?!

Брюс: Впервые вижу, чтобы мои дети так слаженно работали.

Джейсон: Почему вообще я?

Дик: Потому что ты единственный убийца за столом.

Джейсон: Дэмиена вырастили ассасины.

Тим: Дэмиен уже под столом.

Джейсон: Тебе нужно меньше сидеть в интернете, сленг уже просочился в твою обыденную речь.

Тим: Да нет, я серьёзно, он подбирается к твоей ноге.

Дэмиен: Видишь ли, Тодд, я только что решил стать Колпаком... Отец, ты себе вилку в щёку воткнул, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Брюс: Мне просто попался неудачный самоучитель по акупунктуре.

Джейсон: И куда исчезли мои вафли?..

Дик: В одном направлении с Тимом. А теперь рассказывайте, братцы, кто и сколько раз успел представить его в костюме горничной?

Джейсон: Дик.

Дик: Джейсон?

Джейсон: Мне не мерещится? Дэмиен покраснел?

Дэмиен: Уроды.

Джейсон: Смотрите, у нас тут третий Красный.

Дэмиен: Ты сейчас первым синим станешь, Тодд.

Дик: Эй.

Джейсон: Расслабься, Дик, он просто тоже считает, что я круче, чем ты.

Дик: Спарринг?

Джейсон: Спарринг.

Дэмиен: Отец, у меня толпа братьев-долбоёбов, как ты это допустил, почему этот биомусор вместе со мной должен хранить наследие Бэтмена?

Брюс: Альфред, мой сын только что заочно похоронил меня. Альфред?.. А. Ну да.


End file.
